Razin
Summary Razin is an artificial kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1998 video game, Godzilla: Trading Battle. A man-made genetically-engineered creature from a failed bio-engineering program, which was kick-started to solve world hunger issues. Food was going to be manufactured in the form of large edible organisms. However, a little mistake caused one of these creations to come to life, birthing Razin. It was given intelligence to help sort livestock, and was programmed with combat capabilities. Over time, Razin began forming its own complex battle strategies, and eventually turned on its creators. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly higher Name: Razin, Monster GP-547 Origin: Godzilla Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Monster GP-547 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, Regeneration (High-Low), Healing, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Can paralyze the opponent, Darkness Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Skilled in stealth, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time) Attack Potency: City level, possibly higher (Stated to be equal to Jyarumu) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Balkzardan) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Weighs 50,000 metric tons) Striking Strength: City Class, possibly higher Durability: City level, possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High (Razin was programmed with incredible intelligence. What it lacks in defense, it makes up for in its attack capabilities and its capacity to create complex battle strategies. Razin learns about its opponent while in battle: if its foe uses a certain move more than once, Razin is able to foresee the technique and will counterattack appropriately, whether offensively or defensively) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Razin-clawshoot.png|Claw Shoot File:Razin-deathbeam.png|Death Blast File:Razin-stunbeam.png|Stun Beam File:Razin-lifebeam.png|Life Filed File:Razin-levitation.png|Levitation File:Razin-shapeshift.png|Shapeshifting *'Claw Shoot:' A ranged physical attack. Razin rapidly fires off its pincers like missiles, striking the opponent with a barrage of eight sharp blows. As Razin's claws instantly regrow, it allows for them to be fired swiftly and consecutively. *'Death Blast:' A deadly ray endowed with darkness. Razin fires a black-and-purple beam from its orb-like chest that, upon making contact, engulfs the opponent in bubbles of dark energy. As the energy expands, the foe is bombarded with dozens of minor explosions. Up to three of these black-and-purple bubbles form on contact, one after another, which swell to a large size before dissipating. *'Stun Beam:' A paralyzing projectile attack. A soft pink light condenses in the form of a transparent orb on Razin's chest, which is then fired at the opponent. As the orb hits, a white light flashes before the foe's body is briefly blanketed in blackness, completely incapacitating them. It is unknown how long the paralysis can last, though the victim is typically able to regain movement after being struck by a follow-up attack. *'Life Field:' A healing technique with an area of effect. Razin covers its body in a greenish, ringed, tube-shaped energy source, which eventually compresses into a circle of teal light around Razin as it restores a suitable mount of its health. Razin can even heal nearby monsters if they stand within the ringed energy source. *'Levitation:' Razin is capable of levitation. As it lacks proper legs, it requires this ability to move around. While this makes it a slow-moving target, it can occasionally grant itself brief bursts of speed in battle to help it avoid enemy attacks. *'Shapeshifting:' When in combat, Razin can contort its large body in a variety of ways, usually as a way to surprise its opponent or gain an offensive advantage. It can morph itself to become longer or taller when necessary, and can relocate limbs to different positions near its orb-like core. As a result, its real height and length are rarely seen, as its body is so inconsistent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Insects